


Moving In

by redhoodiee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet, loving relationship, they deserve to be happy, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiee/pseuds/redhoodiee
Summary: When the opportunity comes for Dick and Jason to move in together, nothing could seem more perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing smut so my apologies in advance. I tried not to write it like a hot, dirty porno and instead tried to write this really lovingly. I know that sounds silly but it's more romantic that way!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! These two are the cutest:)

The last box was carried in and placed on the last remaining spot atop the kitchen counter. A sigh escaped his lips as the heavy box left his hands, and he looked around at the amount of things to unpack. A smile danced on his lips and he glanced over to the other man who was standing in the center of the kitchen deciding where to start first. With his back toward him, the other man didn’t know the blue eyes were staring at him until he decided to walk over and place his hands around his waist.

The other man greeted him by putting his hand on his head which was rested on the man’s shoulder. Moving his head, he kissed the man on his left cheek, and received one back on his right. He smiled and hummed a bit as he laid his head on the man’s shoulder.

Suddenly the other man turned so they were face to face. The other man, tall and broad, enveloped him in a warm hug and held him against his chest, burying his head into the raven black hair that held the scent of fresh flowers.

He hugged him hard, glad to share this moment with the other man in their new apartment. Happy to live with this man, happy to call him his. Happy to be able to spend so many moments with him in the future.

The other man pulled away after another minute, but not before placing a soft kiss on his head. “Come on, Dick. These boxes won’t unpack themselves,” the man said softly as he began moving boxes again. Dick only sighed in response.

“I guess you’re right.” He didn’t very much enjoy unpacking, but it had to be done.

The other man, who had turned away from him again, laughed lightly, “Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting,” Dick lied as he picked up the box that read ‘bed sheets’ and began to head toward their bedroom. He liked that, ‘their bedroom.’ It made his heart skip a beat and a smile creep its way on to his face.

Standing in the doorway, he looked around at what was to be their bedroom. The bed was bare, their mattress the only thing there. The two nightstands stood with old lamps they’d replace and the TV sat on one of the dressers near the foot of the bed. Curtains danced slightly with the wind coming from the open window, the sunlight making the room warm and hold a yellow hue against the crème walls.

A content sigh escaped his lips as he finally walked over and placed the box on the bed. Removing the mattress cover, he placed the box on the floor and began working to put it on. As he reached over the bed to get to the corner, he jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand at the base of his butt.

“Jason!” He laughed and turned to see the man with a smirk on his face and a box being held on his left shoulder.

Jason just let out a breathy laugh. “Sorry, babe. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Help me make the bed?” Dick asked, yet it was more of a demand that Jason wasn’t about to say no to.

“We’re just gonna mess it up later.” Jason replied as he set down the box and went to the other side of the bed. Dick just looked at him and shook his head as he laughed lightly. He was well aware of Jason’s desire to ‘christen the apartment’ as soon as possible.

After the bed was made, clothes were placed in the dressers and closets, and personal belongings were put where each man desired, the two sat down and observed the room. Their hands intertwined as they looked at one another and smiled, then looked around their bedroom which felt more like home now.

“I love it.” Dick said quietly as he looked to the pictures of his family and friends on his dresser, the ones Jason had on his, and finally to the man sitting beside him. Jason placed his finger below Dick’s chin, raising it slightly and placing a delicate kiss upon his lips. He then placed a small kiss on the tip of the older man’s nose then on his forehead, and finally he wrapped his arm around the back of his head and the other around his back, pulling Dick against his chest.

“And I love you.” Dick mumbled against Jason’s chest and placed a small kiss there. The two stayed wrapped around each other for a few moments, the two closing their eyes and enjoying one another’s company.

Finally, Dick pulled away and stared at Jason before pushing the man down onto one of the pillows, laying him down. He laid down on the pillow next to Jason and looked at him again, a sickeningly sweet grin adorning his face. He reached forward and grabbed Jason’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. He parted his lips and let the man kiss him deeper, their lips dancing a familiar dance. Parting, Dick snuggled up under Jason’s chin as the larger man wrapped his arm around him.

Dick could hear Jason’s heartbeat, that sweet, sweet beating that made him smile, made him thank any and every lord above for the miracle of Jason’s second chance at life. He listened to his breathing and found himself unconsciously matching his own to his lover’s. He smelled Jason’s familiar scent of mint and pine, the smell from his soap and deodorant. Content in his arms, Dick closed his eyes as he continued to take in everything about the man. Eventually he heard the man’s breaths even out right before his own.

When he woke up, he realized the colors of the room had been replaced with ones of orange and red telling him it was the evening. He moved his arm slowly and stretched, and he heard the man next to him inhale deeply as he brought the arm that was once around Dick to his face to rub his eyes and stretch.

Dick propped himself up on his forearm and looked around for a clock, but realized they had forgotten to set up any in the room. He moved from the bed and stretched, still shaking the sleep from the pair’s impromptu nap. Looking over, he saw Jason checking his phone while sitting up in the bed.

“What time is it?” he asked as Jason glanced over.

“Almost six.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t realize we’d slept that long. We still have so much to unpack.” He finished with his shoulders sagging slightly, not wanting to really do anything but stay in their new bed with Jason.

“How about this,” Jason began as he finally moved from the bed. “We unpack the kitchen stuff then I order food. Pizza sound good? Chinese? Whatever you want.”

Dick smiled at the thought of food, realizing he hadn’t eaten in awhile. “Chinese sounds perfect.”

Closing the window before leaving the room, Dick led the way out of the room and into the kitchen. It had a good amount of counter space and an island with barstools, perfect for when Dick wanted to watch Jason cook because god knew he couldn’t.

They grabbed boxes and began designating drawers for pots and pans, cooking utensils, and snacks. As Dick began putting some of the canned food in the cupboard, Jason played around with the gas stove, excited to use it soon. He had promised Dick he’d cook chicken marsala as soon as they were all settled in.

Soon enough they ordered chinese and ate at their kitchen table, Dick loving the fact that everything was ‘theirs.’ Jason laughed as Dick got so excited about it he almost spilled the fried rice.

The two retired for the night around 11 after unpacking some more and making a grocery list for tomorrow’s shopping. They once again found themselves on the bed just sitting up against the headboard, Jason’s arm around Dick. 

“Hm, we forgot to install the TV in here. Guess you’ll have to be my entertainment.” Jason proclaimed as he squeezed Dick a little tighter. The older just gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I mean there’s no better entertainment than you, pretty bird.” The man replied, placing a kiss atop Dick’s head.

Dick looked up and met Jason’s lips. “You’re lucky I love you,” he teased as he moved to sit more in the center of the bed. He grabbed Jason’s hand and dragged him forward so they were both sitting near one another.

As Dick looked at Jason he began rubbing his arm gently, and Jason quickly pulled Dick’s shirt off, revealing the adonis’ body. A hand trailed his abdomen and Dick shook a little, feeling the green eyes devour him.

The two sat and were eventually both shirtless, staring at one another’s bodies and kissing gently. Jason finally grabbed Dick into a deeper, soft kiss that practically had Dick moaning. Dick’s hand found the man’s back and rubbed it against the hard back muscles there while his other hand propped him up. He felt Jason’s hands begin to trail down the sides of his middle, thumbs gracing near his abs. Suddenly, Jason pulled the smaller man closer, hands now raking through the raven hair and holding his face.

Dick began to crawl infinitely closer to Jason, eventually bringing the two down to the pillows, the older man on top as they kissed. Their mouths twisted together and danced a wonderful dance, like the waltz at the end of a perfect night. Jason continued to grab the dark locks of hair with one hand and kept the other on the small of Dick’s back, pushing down lightly as the man began moving his hips against the other’s. 

Moving from his partner’s red lips, Dick began sweetly kissing Jason’s cheek, moving then to the jawline as he kissed and sucked lightly. He moved onto the neck and smiled as he heard the man beneath him gasp a bit. Working toward the collar bone he continued his trail of light kisses, sucking slightly then moving forward. Down the torso all the way down until he met the button on Jason’s jeans. Making quick work of it, he undid Jason’s jeans and pulled them off, then pulled the waistband of Jason’s gray Calvin Klein boxers. It snapped against the man’s skin, causing a small smile from Dick. He pulled those off, revealing the impressive length.

Going back to his motions from before, Dick placed small kisses from where he left off. His lips met the base of Jason’s shaft and continued up until the tip. At the tip he gingerly kissed it multiple times, his tongue gracing it slightly as his lips began to suck. Jason hummed in delight as he thumbed through Dick’s hair, his eyes shut in content.

Sucking more on the tip, Dick could taste the precum and used his hand to begin stroking the rest of the length. Eventually, he mouthed the rest of Jason and the man groaned in pleasure. His fingers in Dick’s hair grew tighter as Dick quickened his pace and sucked a bit harder.

Moments later, Jason pulled Dick’s head slightly and gently dragged him forward, catching the swollen lips. He pushed Dick next to him and quickly climbed on top, continuing to invade Dick’s mouth as he worked on pulling off his pants. 

Jason’s hands moved down Dick’s torso, feeling his pecs and abs, landing on his sides, gripping him as they grinded against one another, feeling each other’s hard-on rub against each other. Grabbing Dick’s groin, Jason stroked slowly at first and began to speed up as Dick moaned more and more. 

Dick looked at the man above him and silently told him he was ready. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Jason coated his fingers and rubbed the outside of Dick’s entrance, smiling as he trembled slightly from the cold touch. He pushed through, feeling the tightness of Dick around him, listening to Dick moan and move his hips. After a few moments he let another finger in and Dick groaned in delight.

“Jay, please..” Dick moaned out as Jason continued to move his fingers inside of him. His dick was practically throbbing, he was ready.

Removing his fingers, Jason teased Dick as he let his head tap Dick’s entrance a few times before going in. He saw Dick’s lips part slightly and his eyes flutter shut as he finally entered and began moving his hips.

Starting slowly, he and Dick moved together like water as he reached down and kissed the man beneath him. The grinding began to speed up a little, and Dick cried out slightly as he broke the kiss and led Jason’s head to the crook of his neck. Taking the initiative, Jason began kissing and sucking on the delicate skin of Dick’s neck.

As they began moving faster, their breathing quickened and synched with each other. Sweat coated each man, small moans escaped each pair of lips. Dick fisted the sheets as Jason sped up even more, his brows stitched in pleasureful pain while his lips stayed slightly parted as he panted.

Jason closed his eyes for a moment as they went, enjoying the feeling of it all. Finally he grabbed Dick and began stroking fast, eliciting a loud moan from the man. With his other, Jason grabbed Dick’s hand, intertwining them on the pillow next to Dick as he got closer to his climax.

“Dick, I..” he panted out as he somehow quickened his grinding and his stroking.

Suddenly Dick cried out “Jay!” as he came, the hand gripping Jason’s squeezing tighter, white splashing both of their torsos as Jason followed a second later, crying out “Dick!” as he did.

The pair panted as they relished their orgasms, then Jason removed himself from Dick and placed himself on his right. They both just breathed and stared at the ceiling of their new bedroom until Jason felt Dick’s hand on his stomach. He turned his head to see the man smiling, blue eyes full of life from the ecstasy.

“That was amazing.” Dick proclaimed contently as Jason hummed in agreement. He inched over toward Jason, allowing him to be the big spoon and Dick the little. Jason wrapped his arms around him and Dick kissed his hand then placed is on his heart. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dickie.” Jason mumbled, and Dick could feel the vibrations from the man’s deep voice against him. 

After shutting his eyes Dick began to drift off until Jason’s voice rang out.

“We christened the bed.” the man said triumphantly. Dick could only laugh in response.

“Sure did, babe.”


End file.
